tdspoilersfandomcom-20200214-history
Max
Max, was a camper on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island as a member of Team Kinosewak, but switched over to Team Maskwak in This Is The Pits!. Personality The misfit Emo wannabe Super-villain. He so wants to be a villain. Darkly sarcastic and contrary; hates whatever others love. He desperately tries to be bad but is just horribly bad at BEING bad. He's psychic but he can only see 3 seconds into the future. If something comes flying at him, he can always dodge in time, but he has a much harder time warning his teammates because by the time he finishes warning them somethings coming, it's already too late -- "My senses are telling me you're about to get - oh, never mind..." He works hard to sound like a super-villain and often practices his evil laugh and catchphrases in the confessional. Coverage Total Drama: Pahkitew Island On So, So, Uh This Is My Team?, he wants to make his evil presence known. He works with Scarlett in the challenge to get materials to build their house. Max builds a machine (with Scarlett helping to fix it at first) in I Love You, Grease Pig, to use on the pig, to get it to sabotage the other team evilly in the challenge. It eventually broke when he rode it too fast, and causing the pig to fall, and the machine to crack. On Twinning Isn't Everything, Max tries to show off that he is the most evil person in the challenge, but it does not work. He teams up with Scarlett again for the challenge. Max proves in the challenge that he is not as competent and in control as he wants to be, which Scarlett grows a bit annoyed by. Max does not do much in I Love You, I Love You Knots, but when he has to confessed something, he could not do it. On A Blast From The Past, Max and Scarlett are interacting before the challenge, but they are cut off. He is up against Ella, and comes up with a plan with the help to Scarlett to put a wire on his paddle, and throw an eel, so he can shock someone. He does this with Ella, and causes her to fall in the water. He is up against Ella again later in the challenge, but has bad luck this time, as a bear throws him in the water. After the challenge is complete, he thanks his assistant Scarlett, which does not sit right with her. Max wakes up Scarlett by yelling and poking her with a stick in Mo' Monkey Mo' Problems. He talks to Scarlett about their alliance, and he makes a trap during the challenge with her help. He is not much of good help in this episode, as he failed in almost everything his temamates were doing. He even leads his teammates to the trap that he created, causing them to be trapped. When they do escape and lose the challenge, he is eliminated, which he lashes out at, but is spared when Chris disqualifies Ella. In This Is The Pits!, he is annoyed and freaked out about the ants on his bed (which Scarlett probably put them there) and kills some of them with a magnifying glass. During the challenge, his team splits apart, and he is stuck with Scarlett for the rest of the challenge. He ends up being bitten by an electric crocodile, and Scarlett ditches him, to only catch up with her soon after. He throws away the electric piece Scarlett took from the crocodile, as they entered an elevator. During the bonfire, Chris tells him that he is switching with Sky, (calling him and Scarlett a couple, much to Scarlett's shock and displeasure) meaning Max is a member of Team Maskwak. In Three Zones And A Baby, Max enjoys the challenge, due to him handling a baby, he is angered at Sugar laughing at him and tries to act evil, even though, it is clear he enjoys the challenge, when the challenge concludes he tries to keep the baby, but is found out after Chris points out Max did not give his baby, much to his sadness. Trivia *He is the second character to have purple hair, after Sierra. *He is the first wannabe villain. *He has his own lair. *He is one of two characters to be on two teams so far in the season. The other one being Sky * Max, pushed by Jasmine, is the first contestant to jump out of the plane to arrive at the new island. *He is so far the only new contestant in TDPI to show nudity along with Dave. (Dave's shirt was off in Sky's daydream) * In his audition tape, he admits he doesn't "go out much." * In Three Zones And a Baby, Max shows a more nurturing side to a baby due to his audition tape stating that he babysits. * According to his audition, he takes french horn lessons. Gallery Max_Audition.png|Max in his audition tape. KinosewakFirstChallenge.png|Max with his team. MaxConfessional.PNG|Max in the Confessional MaxInvention.png|Max shows his invention to Three Zones And A Baby Category:Antagonists Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Category:Total Drama; Pahkitew Island Category:Villain Category:Antagonists Category:Contestants Category:Antagonists